


Gem Zombies

by InfernoMan



Series: Gem Zombies [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoMan/pseuds/InfernoMan
Summary: If humans didn't fear gems before, they will now. Many gems have been turned into flesh-eating monsters, and they're terrorizing the galaxy. How do the humans hope to survive? (Takes place during future)
Series: Gem Zombies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632046
Kudos: 6





	Gem Zombies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I would like to apologize for my huge absence, I have been dealing with issues regarding with family and my laptop that I use to make my stories. I have typed all of this on my phone, but my laptop is way more easier to use. I'm gonna let you guys read this until my laptop gets fixed, then I can resume Humans and Gems. This is a really fun idea that I wanted to share with you all. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

It's nothing but a tropical paradise in the human zoo. Everyone is having fun in the containment area. Many of the famethyst are playing with a football that they borrowed from Steven, all the rest of the gems are just relaxing with the zoomans. Wy-six smiles as he sees everyone having a great time. Ever since he and the humans took control of the orbital station, it has stopped being a place for humans to be treated like animals. Now it's a place where humans and gems can live in harmony. Nothing to fear, nothing to fight, nothing to worry about. Wy-six is enjoying his time until he sees Jay-ten. She is sitting under a tree and appears to be sad, which worries him. He walks to her and sits right beside her.

"Jay-ten, what's the matter? You appear to be sad." Wy-six asks his fellow human friend.

"Well Wy-six, I have been thinking about Ga-reg recently..." Jay-ten says in a sad voice.

"You have?" Wy-six asks in a concerned tone.

"Yes I have, and I've realized that we have been very...hurtful to him." Jay-ten says.

"Of course we have, he didn't choose us." Wy-six says.

"But don't you remember what he said? He said we should be allowed to choose whoever we wish. What if he had already chosen someone? What if we almost tooken him from someone? Wouldn't that explain why he didn't choose us?" Jay-ten tries to explain.

"Ooohhh, I never thought of it like that! That would explain why he didn't choose us!" Wy-six says in a shocked tone.

"Should we go apologize to him?" Jay-ten asks.

"Yes...yes we should." Wy-six says as he stands up. When he turns around, he sees Holly Blue Agate standing in front of him with her arms behind her back. 

"Greetings Wy-six, how has your day been going?" Holly asks.

"Uh..it's been doing well Holly. Why do you ask?" Wy-six asks.

"Oh I was just wanting to check on a fellow human. I also was wanting to ask you a favor." Holly says.

"What would that be?" Wy-six asks in a concerned tone.

"I was wanting to ask you if you could bring the gems to me so I could talk to them. I want to apologize to them for the way I have treated them for years." Holly says in a serious tone.

"Uhhh sure, I could do that." Wy-six says with a smile.

"Great. Tell them to meet me at the rogue-human room." Holly says before she leaves the area. Wy-six turns to the left and sees Skinny Jasper and Carnelian walking towards him. 

"Hey Wy-six, how are you doing?" Skinny asks.

"I'm doing well." Wy-six says with a grin.

"Was Holly being hurtful to you?" Skinny asks.

"No she wasn't. She told me to tell you to meet her in the rogue-human room so she can apologize to you all for the way she treated you." Wy-six explains.

"Holly? Wanting to apologize? I don't believe that for a second." Carnelian says.

"Well that's what she told me." Wy-six says.

"Don't worry Wy-six, we'll take care of it." Skinny says before she walks to the other gems with Carnelian. They talk with the other gems and later they start leaving the area.

"We'll be back soon." Skinny says to Wy-six before she leaves with the gems. Wy-six watches as they leave with a concerned expression on his face. He then decides to sit down and wait for them to return.

///// 5 minutes later /////

Skinny and the famethyst have finally made it to the rogue-human room. It's a huge rectangular room with glass walls and double doors on the left and right side. It also has cameras in the corners, diamond symbols on the floor, and airvents next to the roof. When you look through the walls, it would show deep space. But now that the zoo has been moved near Beach City, it shows the sky and land. Skinny opens up the doors with the control panel and Holly is nowhere to be seen.

"That's weird. Holly isn't here." Skinny says.

"I have a weird feeling about this." Carnelian comments.

"Me too. Let's go in the room and wait for Holly." Skinny says to the famethyst. They all then step inside the room. The famethyst chat while Skinny and Carnelian look through the left wall.

"Remind me why we have a rogue-human room." Carnelian asks.

"This room was made for humans who went insane and violent because of being taken away from their families. If we couldn't treat them, they would get thrown into space." Skinny says with a depressed face.

"Those poor humans..." Carnelian says with a sad expression. Seconds pass by and Skinny gives out a sigh.

"This is getting stupid." Skinny says before she looks at one of the cameras.

"Holly! Are you watching us from those cameras? Why are we here? If you're trying to annoy us, I'll tell Steven about this!" Skinny says to the camera. All of a sudden the doors slam shut and a locking sound can be heard from both sides. The famethyst get frightened, especially Skinny and Carnelian. Skinny tries to work the control panels but the doors won't open. Skinny gets real mad and turns to the cameras again. 

"Holly! What's going on here?!? Are you doing this?!? Let us out!!" Skinny yells at the camera.

"What's going on?! Why is this happening?!" Carnelian asks in a scared tone.

"I don't know. Help me break the doors down!" Skinny says before she starts trying to break the doors down. Carnelian joins her while the famethyst continue to panic. Then all of a sudden the airvents for the room open. Skinny and Carnelian stop what they're doing and notice. All the amethysts and jaspers are scared and confused. Then out of nowhere, a orange-yellowish gas starts coming out of the airvents. The gas spreads throughout the room and the famethyst have no idea what's gonna happen. 

"What is this?" One of the amethysts asks. She then has a shocked expression on her face and starts coughing hard. She falls to her knees and starts coughing harder. She starts throwing up bits of the fruit she ate earlier and proceeds to cough more.

"What's happening to me?!" She shouts.

"It's the gas!! It's-" one of the jaspers tries to say before she falls to her knees and starts coughing hard. All of the famethyst then start coughing while the gas continues to come. The gems cough and cry as the gas continues to infect them. Skinny is on her hands and knees, throwing up bits of fruit and tears coming out of her eyes. She then looks to Carnelian and sees her suffering as well. Carnelian is screaming in pain and coughing really hard while trying to stand up.

"What's happening?! What is this gas?!" Skinny yells before she starts coughing hard.

"I don't knoow!!" Carnelian shouts before she coughs really hard and continues to moan in pain.

"Oh my stars!! Make it stop!! Make-" 8XJ yells before she resumes coughing and crying. Skinny looks around and sees that most of the famethyst are lying on the ground, their bodies completely motionless. She looks to Carnelian and sees her lying on the floor, and she's not moving. Skinny coughs as she crawls to Carnelian's body. 

"Carnelian get up! Get up! Please!" Skinny yells in desperation as she shakes Carnelian's body. She looks at Carnelian's face and sees her eyes closed and her mouth open. Tears appear in Skinny's eyes. She looks around and sees only three amethysts continue to cling for life while the rest are on the ground, not moving. She then looks at the cameras.

"Holly! Please! Open the doors!" Skinny yells at the cameras with Carnelian's body in her arms. She then puts Carnelian down and coughs harder than before. She stands up and tries to open the doors with the control panels, which doesn't work. She then coughs ever harder as she loses strength in her legs. She falls to the ground and resumes coughing. She looks around and sees the entire famethyst laying on the floor, their bodies completely still. She looks at Carnelian and puts her hand on hers.

"Please...wake up..." Skinny struggles to say before she coughs. She then lays on the floor as her strength and conscious continues to drain. She slowly breathes a couple more times...and then she stops. Her body stops moving, her face is frozen, and her grip on Carnelian's hand loosens. The cameras continue to record the gems, not a single one of them are moving. The gas stops coming in, and the airvents close, all there is left....is silence.

///// 35 minutes later /////

Wy-six taps his foot while the other zoomans continue to play around. He has sent Jay-ten to look for the gems and has been waiting since. Impatience and worry grows within him, he assumed the whole apology thing wouldn't take long.

"This is taking too long." Wy-six says to himself before he walks to the door.

"Where are you going Wy-six?" One of the zoomans asks.

"I'm gonna go look for Jay-Ten, I'll be back soon." Wy-six says with a smile before he leaves. A couple of minutes later, he's walking down the hallway that leads to the rogue-human room. Anxiety continues to fill him as he walks, he's afraid that there might be trouble in the rogue-human room. He decides to relieve his fear by thinking about happy things. He thinks about Steven, the zoomans, the famethyst, the purple fruit, Jay-Ten, everything that brings a smile to his face. He then thinks about ga-reg, and how he regrets being hurtful to him. How he wishes to apologize and become friends once again. Wy-six then clears his mind as he makes it to a door that leads to the left side of the zoo, where the rogue-human room is. Just as he takes another step, he feels a liquid under his foot. He looks down and sees that he stepped on a tiny pool of a red liquid. Fear and confusion fills his mind as he looks at the liquid.

"What the...is this...human blood?!" Wy-six asks himself in panic. He looks behind him and sees a trail of blood that goes down a different hallway. His heart beats fast out of fear. His body shakes as he walks down the hallway with the bloody trail. As he walks, the blood trail gets bigger, and more questions spawn in his head. All of a sudden he hears a noise, a very strange noise. It sounds like someone eating, along with a occasional growl. He then makes a left where the trail continues, and he finally makes it to the end of the trail and the source of the noise. What he sees is, without a doubt, the scariest thing he has ever seen. He sees Jay-Ten and Skinny Jasper, but not in the way that he expected. Jay-Ten is lying on the ground with blood pouring out of her mouth and blood surrounding her. He then looks at Skinny and no longer sees the Skinny he once knew. Skinny is ripping flesh from Jay-ten's body and eating it. Skinny then takes Jay-ten's arm and takes a huge bite out if it. Moans and growls can be heard from Skinny as she continues to eat Jay-Ten like a animal. Wy-six is extremely scared, he can't believe what he's seeing.

"S-s-skinny?!....What are you doing?!?" Wy-six yells at the gem. Skinny then looks at Wy-six and stands up. From Wy-six's perspective, Skinny looks horrifying. Her form is covered in blood and her eyes glow a bright orange. She's looks like a monster. Skinny steps over Jay-Ten and walks towards Wy-six. Skinny growls as she continues to walk to her new prey.

"Skinny?! What's wrong with you?! Are you mad?!?" Wy-six shouts at the undead gem with fear.

"rrrr...rrrrr....rraugh...RRAAUGHH!!!" Skinny yells as she runs towards Wy-six. Wy-six turns around quickly and starts running away in fear. Wy-six runs at full speed while being chased by the gem. Skinny sounds like a dog barking while chasing him, it's the scariest thing to ever hear. Just as it appeared that Wy-six was losing Skinny, luck abandons him as he trips and falls onto the hallway floor. He turns his body around and sees Skinny running at him with blood pouring out of her mouth. Her speed was too fast for Wy-six to comprehend. He could only scream and cry as Skinny tore through his flesh and began eating him alive. His screams and wails can be heard throughout the whole zoo, indicating the beginning of a nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know how you think in the comments. I'll try my best to return as soon as possible, see you all soon.


End file.
